All You Need is Love
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: WARNING: This is a 5x01 reaction fic. This means it CONTAINS SPOILERS. Do not read if you haven't watched 5x01. For those of you who have, I don't think I have to tell you what it's about. It's rated M, and it takes place not too long after the end of the episode, so...you do that math. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. Sorry I couldn't come up with a more creative title. My brain's still fried.


**All You Need is Love**

"How is it that your parents are never home?" Kurt mumbled against his lips, tossing his blue suit jacket over the back of the Andersons' couch.

"Convinced them they needed a vacation," Blaine sighed against his neck, fingers already nimbly slipping the buttons of Kurt's shirt through their holes. "Gone 'til Monday."

"Convenient."

"Mmm."

Both boys—god, they're _engaged_ now, they're_ men_—slipped easily out of their shoes, leaving them behind the nearly-closed front door and moving toward the stairs in tandem, mouths locked onto each other's skin. On the way up Blaine lost a belt and his suit jacket while Kurt lost his shirt, one sock, and his tie. Finally in the confines of Blaine bedroom, they allowed themselves a moment to breathe. Kurt looked around, eyes even wider than during Blaine's admittedly eccentric proposal. "You—how did you—"

Blaine's bedroom was no longer Blaine's bedroom. It was a Parisian oasis, with soft accordion and piano music drifting softly from the stereo as soon as Blaine pressed play and soft fairy lights strewn across the ceiling. A cart of decadent French cuisine stood beside the intricately-curtained window, which bore strategically painted fake panes to make it appear as though one was looking out at the Eiffel Tower. The bedspread was an impossible soft cream down comforter, with a multitude of fluffy pillows at the top.

Kurt's jaw nearly detached itself. "I don't—the window—"

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah, Artie called on some guys in the A/V club to help me out. Got a few nudges and winks for it, but I think it came out—"

"Beautiful," Kurt breathed. Blaine blushed and ducked his head. Kurt turned to him with a wry smile. "Do you remember that time in the Lima Bean when you said you weren't very good at romance?"

"Yeah?"

"You, Blaine Anderson, are a liar."

Then he grabbed Blaine's face and locked their lips together, swallowing their shared chuckle and setting to work on Blaine's shirt. They broke apart only to rid Kurt of his undershirt, and then again a minute later to do the same to Blaine's. They mutually unzipped each other's pants—"Haven't done this in a while," Kurt laughs softly against the shell of Blaine's ear—and fumbled out of them, eventually falling in a heap on the bed with a bark of laughter. Now clad only in their briefs, they paused. They situated themselves so they were lying side-by-side, legs intertwined, hands in each other's hair, faces inches apart.

"I've missed this," Kurt whispers, eyes roaming Blaine's features. "I've missed having you."

"You've always had me." Blaine's eyes are trained on Kurt's as though looking away wasn't even an option. "And I've always had you. Even when I was too stupid to remember that."

"Hey." Kurt's hand moved down to caress Blaine's cheek. "That is behind us. Adam and Eli, they were pit stops. You and I are in this for the long haul."

Blaine made a face. "Did you just reference NASCAR?"

"Hey, I'm home with my dad for the week, cut me some slack."

Blaine rolled them so he hovered over his fiancé—_fiancé, fiancé, will he ever get used to that_—and smiled down. "We have been apart for far too long. Now I know we were just…_together_ on Valentine's Day, but since this is an occasion for celebration, and I _did_ just offer you what was one of the most romantic proposals of all time, I'm hoping you will indulge me in a little…shall we say, _re-education_."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Re-education?"

"Yeah. See, I knew your body as my boyfriend's body, but now—now you're my fiancé, and I have no idea what a fiancé's body is like."

With a wry smile, Kurt asked, "Despite what you may think, I haven't changed that much since leaving for New York."

"Sh…" Blaine whispered, mouth already exploring the column of Kurt's neck. "No spoilers." His tongue traced up Kurt's neck, easily molding the underside of his chin and along his jawline. It circled one ear, eliciting a shiver, and then was replaced with lips that grazed Kurt's already mussed hairline. Blaine moved down to his nose, which he kissed softly before sliding along his cheekbone to the opposite ear, which he laved at just as he had the other one.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, wriggling beneath him. "I need—"

"What do you need?" Blaine breathed right into his ear. "Whatever it is, I'll give it to you. My life? Take it. My heart? Already yours. My soul? You had it before I knew you. Everything else is irrelevant."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and Blaine kissed it away. His lips stayed on his skin though, trailing down, down, down to Kurt chest, where he placed a few kisses before licking one nipple into his mouth. Kurt thrashed, and Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's arms until their fingers were intertwined, at which point Blaine lifted them up and set them beside Kurt's head on the pillow, leaning down to suck at the bud even harder.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine could feel Kurt's hardness against his leg, and his own was certainly not ignorable, but ignore it he did, switching to the opposite nipple. He teased it a bit before biting softly, enjoying the soft cry Kurt released. "Good to know that reaction didn't go away," Blaine laughed quietly.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And kiss him Blaine did, but not on the lips—Blaine kissed him directly on his belly button, his hands abandoning Kurt's on the pillow to trace lightly down Kurt's sides. Kurt shivered at the soft touch of Blaine's fingertips, which explored every inch of Kurt's hardened stomach. "You've been working out," Blaine noted with an impressed tone. "Thought you said nothing changed."

"I—_ah_—I worked out a little, yeah. NYADA is pretty physically demanding."

"No complaints here."

"Hey." Kurt looked down at where his boyfriend—_fiancé, oh my god, fiancé_—was mouthing at the waistband of his briefs. "You saying I was fat before?"

Blaine sat up quickly. "No, oh my god, Kurt, that is _not_ what I meant—"

Kurt let out a pealing laugh and propped himself up on his elbows. "C'mere you." He reached a hand out to grab Blaine by the curls and pull him in for a smiley kiss. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, a dopey smile on his face. "But you know what? You agreed to marry this idiot, so who's stupid now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Touché."

"Now, if you don't mind, I was just about to start something."

"By all means, carry on."

Blaine pushed Kurt's shoulders gently until he laid back down. His lips returned to the skin just above Kurt's briefs, which his nimble fingers began to peel off slowly. With each inch of skin revealed, Blaine's mouth relearned it, stopping just above the base of Kurt's leaking cock. When Blaine shifted back to help Kurt slip his briefs off, Kurt let out of a whine of protest at the lack of contact.

"Now this," Blaine murmured, staring at Kurt's cock with wonder, "_this_ I remember."

Kurt turned his face away bashfully. "Stop staring."

"Never." But Blaine obliged, choosing instead to reach his fingers out and brush along the length softly. Kurt's hips shuddered as a low moan escaped his mouth. Blaine's fingers wrapped around his girth fully, pumping a few times. He was absolutely mesmerized by the dick in his hand. Just a few months ago, he never thought he'd get to this point. He never though Kurt would trust him enough to allow Blaine this opportunity, the opportunity to see him bare and vulnerable and open, not after the way Blaine destroyed the trust he had previously. He gazed at his hand around Kurt, eyes wide, not even noticing when he started to tear up.

"Blaine?" Blaine blinked rapidly, gaze shifting to Kurt's concerned face, which was suddenly much closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just—I'm really _sorry_—"

"No, please don't cry—"

"I'm sorry, god, this was a beautiful moment and I'm _ruining_ it—"

"Stop." Kurt sat up fully, crossing his legs and ignoring his still-hard cock. "Listen to me, what I said yesterday, about signing the non-cheating contract, I was absolutely kidding. I don't think for one second that you would hurt me—hurt _us _like that again. You know how I know?"

Blaine sniffed. "How?"

Kurt intertwined his left hand with Blaine's, holding them up in the air. "You put this ring on my finger. You may be an impulsive romantic sometimes, but you're not reckless. You wouldn't have asked me to spend the rest of my life with you if you weren't a hundred percent dedicated to making us work. What you did in the past is fully in the past. I don't know about you, but I'd much rather dwell on the amazing future we've got ahead of us as husbands."

Blaine smiled. "You're right, you're right, I'm being stupid—"

"You're not stupid." Kurt kissed his cheek. "You're mine. And now, I think it's my turn for some…_re-education_."

Blaine's pupils blew wide as he allowed himself to be herded back toward the pillows. He stretched out beneath Kurt, who set to work sucking a large bruise into Blaine's collar bone. Blaine let out a small laugh that sent vibrations through Kurt's lips. "Good thing I'm skipping school tomorrow, otherwise that'd be hard to explain."

"Please," Kurt scoffed, licking over the hickey soothingly. "Like they all don't know what we're doing right now. And not just the New Directions. Everyone from three other show choirs. And my dad."

"Let's not—"

"Right, sorry, no dad talk while our dicks are out."

"Well, only _one_ of our dicks are out."

"Hm, guess we should fix that." Kurt dragged his teeth down Blaine's chest, catching a nipple on the way, until he reached the waistband of Blaine's briefs. He tugged on them with his teeth, managing to work them halfway down Blaine's legs before he nearly fell off the bed. Laughing loudly, the two worked together to rid Blaine of his briefs. As soon as they were naked together, Kurt settled over Blaine and rocked his hips downward, their throbbing cocks grinding together. The two men let out deep moans and clutched at each other desperately. Blaine strained his neck to suck at Kurt's, and Kurt took the opportunity to slide a hand over Blaine's shoulder and hold onto his back, feeling his muscles move as they rocked together, sweat quickly giving their bodies a sheen. Kurt rejoiced in the feel of Blaine's body hair scratching at his lower stomach.

Too soon, Blaine was collapsing back against the bed, grasping at Kurt's biceps. "Too much, too much, gonna come—"

Kurt rolled down one more time before hovering above Blaine. "Can't have that, can we? Not before I open you up for me."

Blaine's eyes filled with so much emotion that Kurt thought he was going to start crying again. "Really?"

Kurt brushed his knuckles against Blaine's cheek. "Yeah. Unless you wanted to top first?"

"No, no!" Blaine rushed out, nuzzling into Kurt's hand. "Please. I need you."

"Then where'd you hide the lube when you redecorated?"

Blaine nodded to a small, ornate black and white box on his nightstand with the word _Amour_ written in cursive on the top. Kurt removed the lid to see a tube of high-quality, expensive lube. "Oh _Blaine_. Heated, tingling, _and _raspberry-flavored? I know this brand, it must have cost you a fortune!"

"It's waterproof too, in case you wanted round two while we clean up."

"Oh, I don't think round two will take place in the shower. Seems like a waste of water, don't you think?"

That wiped the smug smile off of Blaine's face.

Kurt looked back in the box and saw a pack of ribbed condoms. He deliberated for half a moment before leaving them where they were and returning to Blaine. The younger man looked confused. "You forgot—"

"No I didn't."

Blaine frowned. "Look, Kurt, I get that you trust me, and that trust means _so much_ to me, like, you have _no idea_. But…I can't let you take this risk. I got tested after…after what I did, but we still don't know for sure. And yeah, I used protection, but things still happen, Kurt. Things still happen and if anything happens to _you_ because of _me_—"

"Blaine, if you want to use a condom every time we have sex from now until we die, then I am all for that, but…just this once? I, I really want to feel you, all of you, and I really _do _trust you."

"I—okay."

Kurt lubed one finger—"Wow, this really _is_ tingly!"—and slid it slowly into Blaine's entrance. Blaine winced slightly at the intrusion, so Kurt distracted him by sinking his mouth over his dick. Blaine, who did not see that coming, bucked his hips instinctively, but Kurt took it in stride, swallowing around him as he worked his finger in an out. He added a second—"You were right, this stuff feels _awesome_."—and began scissoring them as his tongue swirled around Blaine's leaking head.

"Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_," Blaine babbled, one arm thrown over his eyes in ecstasy. "God, you are far too amazing at this."

Kurt merely smirked around Blaine's dick and added a third finger. Blaine didn't let him prepare him much longer, though; he tugged on Kurt's hair to pull him off, saying, "I need you in me, like, ten minutes ago."

"Yes sir," Kurt chuckled. Blaine grabbed the lube and squeezed a good amount onto his palm. He slicked up Kurt's painfully hard cock, grinning as Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head, and then settled back against the pillows. Kurt carefully lined up his dick with Blaine's hole and slid in slowly.

The two men were in paradise. Kurt practically collapsed atop Blaine as he shuddered his way inside. It felt to both as if their bodies were made for each other, as if they belonged by the sheer power of nature. Blaine's legs wound around Kurt's waist, and one of Kurt's hands tangled itself in Blaine's curls while he used the other to balance. As Kurt slowly but surely began to rock in and out of Blaine's tight—_tighttighttighttight_—hole, Blaine fingers clawed wildly at his back, his own bowed up off the bed as he keened. Kurt sucked at Blaine's Adam's apple, his mind hazy with the feel of Blaine around him.

"Feels so good," Blaine breathed. "Need you in me always."

"Always," Kurt promised to his skin. "Always, never saying goodbye to you, always gonna have me…"

"Oh_ god_!" Blaine screamed as Kurt pounded right into his prostate. "You make me feel—you make me feel like—"

"Talk to me, Blaine."

"You make me feel like the world makes sense."

Kurt paused his motions for just a brief second to kiss Blaine tenderly. "My world only makes sense when you're in it." Kurt began to thrust in earnest now, the sound of their skin slapping together drowned out by their sighs and moans. Finally, after an eternity of movement and gasps and teeth and whispers, Blaine exploded between them, neither of them even touching his cock. As Blaine spasmed below him, Kurt continued to thrust, but the walls squeezing around his own dick proved to be too much to handle, and he shuddered his own release inside Blaine.

Both of their chests heaving, the two men crumpled into a pile, their limbs indistinguishable from each other. They panted in unison, clutching at each other as if afraid they might float away. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, Blaine's arm around his upper back. Blaine pressed a kiss into his forehead. "That…was epic."

Kurt let out an indelicate snort. "Epic? You're about to be a married man, Anderson. Time to refine your vocabulary."

Blaine looked down at the hand on his chest. He picked it up and admired the gold band there. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Then he frowned. "Wait, refine my vocabulary? Have you already forgotten the rather spectacular proposal speech I gave not five hours ago?"

"Oh god, I still can't believe you made me spend _three hours_ at an engagement party when we _could _have been have a party of our own."

"Kurt," Blaine admonished, "four separate glee clubs got together to help me woo you. They deserved a full celebration."

"Ugh _fine_," Kurt sighed, playing with Blaine's fingers atop his chest. "I suppose it's good practice for the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after we get married, we're going to have sit through a long reception before we can sneak off and have _epic_ married-people sex."

Blaine deliberated on this for a minute. "That's it, we're eloping."

"What—"

"Nope, we're doing it. I am not waiting one minute between saying 'I do' and ravaging my husband for hours. We're going to elope."

Kurt smacked his chest. "You're lucky I know you're joking, Blaine Anderson, otherwise I'd return this ring right now for you suggesting that I forgo a big wedding. It's going to be big, Blaine. It's going to be _epic_."

"Stop making fun of the word 'epic'!" The two lay in silence for a while. "Have you thought about what our last name will be?"

Kurt frowned. "I don't know. I mean, I love being a Hummel."

"It's a good name," Blaine murmured.

"It is. But I definitely want to hyphenate."

"Who gets to go first?"

"Well, your name does come first alphabetically."

"Yeah, but you're older."

Kurt glared up at him. "That may fly now, but if you start saying that when I'm forty-nine and you're forty-eight, I'm filing for divorce."

"Noted."

"Besides…I think I'd like having you come first, because you'll always come first for me. You always have. Even when…even when I was with Adam, you were the first thing on my mind every morning and the last thing before I went to sleep. God, when Finn texted me that there was a shooter in the building? I thought I was going to lose my mind. I nearly bought a plane ticket out here, you know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt in tightly. "I was so terrified that day, too. All I could think about was dying before I could make up for the horrible things I did."

"Oh my god, no, we are not doing this to ourselves. This is a happy occasion. Look!" Kurt held his hand aloft so his ring sparkled beneath the fairy lights. "We are getting married. You asked, I said yes, end of story. Nothing to be sad about here."

"Nothing at all." Blaine tilted his head to capture Kurt's lips.

For a long while, they two lay together, caught up in each other's embraces as the sweat cooled on their body. Soft Parisian music continued to float softly over their tangled forms. Neither knew who fell asleep first, only that their breathing slowed and their eyes drooped shut and their bodies curled into each other. They sheets were a mess and they were covered in fluids and they hadn't eaten in hours but as the sun sank below the horizon behind a could-be Eiffel Tower, the new fiancés could not have cared less. Kurt had a ring on his finger and they both had a song in their hearts.

_All you need is love_.

* * *

I AM NOT EVEN REMOTELY READY TO BEGIN TALKING ABOUT 5X01, OKAY? SO LET'S NOT.

**PERSONAL TUMBLR: **nothingbutgoneness**  
****FANFICTION TUMBLR: **kqwriting**  
****FANFICTION BANK TUMBLR: **klaineficneeds


End file.
